


Adventures In Kissing Your Best Friend

by raiseyourpinky



Series: Adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been best friends for over eleven years. They've been on countless adventures together. During their most recent ghost hunting adventure, Dean decides to test his theory. He's made up his mind. He's going to kiss Castiel. He just wasn't counting on how much.





	Adventures In Kissing Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is all of "Adventure In Ghost Hunting" from Dean's POV. I expanded on some of the scenes that were only summarized in that story. It doesn't really matter which one you read first.

It was a normal Friday night, except Dean was ghost hunting with his gang. And yeah, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. But Dean was a professional bullshitter.

The house was dark, and his flashlight didn’t help much. A shiver ran down his spine, but he realized it was because Castiel was walking close behind him, and he could feel his breath on the nape of his neck.

Dean stopped walking, and Castiel crashed right into him. Dean turned around and glanced at Castiel’s confused expression before he looked at the ceiling. “I feel something,” he said. That wasn’t a lie. Dean felt Castiel’s breath on his neck and it gave him more chills than any ghost ever could. Dean walked backwards, away from his friends.

So, he may have set this whole thing up for three reasons. 1). Dean was obsessed with horror movies, and he wanted to feel like he was actually in one. 2). He loved going on adventures with his best friends. They were all his favorite people. 3). He wanted to impress Castiel. He wasn’t sure it was working, though.

Jo and Charlie were having trouble with their equipment, and Sam looked annoyed.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Guys, let’s focus. There’s a ghost in this house. I can feel it.” That was partially true. Dean was getting some creepy vibes from this place. But it could also be his frantic heart at the sight of Castiel in tight jeans.

“Do you want to start asking questions?” Castiel asked, holding up the voice recorder.

Something crashed in the room, but it was only something Sam had knocked over.

“What, did you think that was a ghost?” Sam asked, smug. “That’s probably the most action you’ll get, anyway.”

“Cas, c’mere,” Dean whispered.

Castiel took a few steps closer, invading Dean’s personal space. “What is it?”

“I don’t really know what I’m doing here,” Dean whispered into his ear, though he really didn’t have to.

The smile Castiel gave him was beautiful. “None of us do. You’re doing fine, Dean.”

Dean breathed. “Thanks. Hey, stick close to me. Just in case.” Dean worried Castiel would think he was being too clingy, but Castiel nodded, like Dean didn’t really have to ask that.

“Alright, everyone, follow me to the table in the kitchen,” Dean said.

In the kitchen, Dean made everyone hold hands. Since he was improvising, he started singing one of his favorite songs from one of his favorite movies. It seemed appropriate. After that, they asked the spirit questions, letting the voice recorder pick up the sound. His gang was amazing in coming up with questions. Even Sammy. As much as he didn’t want to be here, he was trying.

When they played back the audio, Dean could see Castiel’s face paling. They’d caught something, a short clip of a voice responding to Castiel’s question.

“What was it like to die?” Castiel had asked. The voice had answered, “Hard.”

The moment Castiel ran outside, Dean was filled with guilt. This had all been his idea, to hang out with his friends, yes, but impressing Castiel had been a huge motivation. But his plan had backfired.

“I’ll be right back, guys,” Dean told his friends before heading outside.

“Cas, hey, you okay?” Dean sat down beside him. He wanted to wrap his arm around Castiel, but instead he touched his back, hesitantly.

Castiel was struggling to breathe. “I didn’t think I was afraid of ghosts.”

“I didn’t either. When we watch scary movies I’m usually the one who closes his eyes. You never look away.” It was really pathetic, but Castiel never made fun of him for it.

“Something answered me,” Castiel whispered, like he couldn’t believe it.

Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s. “Yeah, well, even ghosts like you. You should take that as a compliment.” Dean hoped Castiel wouldn’t read too much into that. But if he did, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Castiel snorted. “Shut up.”

Dean wished he could tell him everything that was swimming in his head, but he didn’t know how. Besides, they still had things to deal with. “You don’t have to go back inside. Matter of fact, we can all just leave now. Just say the word.”

Castiel leaned back and looked at Dean for a long time. Sometimes Dean wished Castiel didn’t look at him with that level of intensity. It made everything harder. “I’m going to finish what we started.”

Dean smiled. _That’s my boy_. “Do you want me to hold your hand?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but there was a slight blush to his cheeks that Dean didn’t miss.

 

*******

 

They continued with their ghost hunting, but it didn’t go the way Dean had imagined. After the Bible got knocked down and the EMF meter picked something up, Dean knew that things were finally happening. Something was truly in this house, particularly in the master bedroom. Castiel didn’t look excited with that conclusion, so Dean knew they had to leave. He knew that Charlie and Jo would have wanted to stay and continue, but maybe it was better for them to call it quits now. They weren’t experts, after all.

In the car, Dean kept throwing glances over at Castiel, hoping he wasn’t too freaked out from the night’s events. Castiel looked vaguely nervous, but he wasn’t panicking. Dean dropped off Charlie and Jo before he drove them back to his house.

Dean had been lying to himself all week, thinking that Castiel sleeping over wasn’t a big deal. They’d done it hundreds of times before. But things had been different before. Dean had realized many things since their last sleepover.

“Goodnight,” Sam mumbled on his way upstairs.

Dean smiled at Castiel, swallowing down his fear. His throat was dry. “Do you want a drink before we go to bed? I’m getting water.”

“Water is fine, thanks,” Castiel said, shifting on his feet. He still looked nervous. Dean didn’t know how to make it up to him. He wanted to put him at ease somehow.

When they went into Dean’s bedroom, Castiel asked for a shirt, and Dean tossed him his favorite Metallica shirt. They brushed their teeth together, and all Dean could think of while staring at Castiel’s reflection in the mirror was how good he looked in his shirt. They’d done this so many times, the sleepover. But things had been different before. Dean hadn’t been so aware of everything having to do with Castiel before.

Now, though, Dean looked at Castiel and smiled. Smiled like an idiot. He couldn’t help it. And then he winked, just to see the small blush on Castiel’s cheeks. It gave Dean hope.

Dean got in bed, half covered in his blanket, waiting for Castiel. He thought back on his recent realization. The first time Dean had a gay thought was with Castiel. They’d been in gym class and Castiel had stretched his arms over his head, his shirt rising up enough to show the skin of his belly. Dean had gulped at the sight, feeling a nervous jolt in his stomach. Castiel had smiled, and Dean had the sudden urge to kiss him. Right there in front of their class. Dean had to remind himself that he couldn’t just kiss Castiel in front of everyone because a). Castiel was his best friend, b). Dean was straight, of course, and c). PDA wasn’t allowed at school.

After that day, Dean had recurring moments where the first thing he wanted to do at the sight of Castiel was kiss him. The first few times Dean reminded himself of all of those valid reasons not to do it. Dean was straight. He’d been straight his entire life. So was Castiel. It took a lot of effort for Dean to keep those thoughts out of his head. Obviously, the thoughts kept coming back. But it wasn’t just Castiel that Dean found attractive. He started noticing other guys around him. Dean found himself checking out dudes’ asses as they walked past him. He bit his lip when he saw Benny do some pushups during gym class. Gym class had become nearly unbearable, especially with Castiel around.

But Dean wasn’t sure what any of it meant. Could Dean be gay, after all? What about all those girls he’d dated? Dean checked out girls as much as he checked out guys. It was all so confusing.

Dean hadn’t noticed that Castiel had entered the room until he spoke.

“You want me to turn off the light?”

Dean looked at Castiel with brand new interest. Castiel had been Dean’s best friend since the first grade. Castiel had shared his markers with Dean, and Dean had shared his Kit-Kats with Castiel. They’d been inseparable ever since. And Dean would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t into him. Castiel was the full package. He was kind and caring, made the best jokes, always had his back, and on top of everything, he was gorgeous. If Castiel was willing, Dean could kiss him and see whether he was really gay or not. And it wouldn’t be a big deal because this was Castiel, and Dean could trust him. _Did_ trust him, completely.

“Quit staring at me, you perv,” Castiel said

Dean couldn’t help staring at him, up and down. The thought of kissing Castiel was making Dean nervous as well as excited.

“Cas, I need to tell you something,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice even, but failing. He knew he sounded nervous. He couldn’t hide it.

“You can tell me anything,” Castiel said, sitting on the bed. Dean sat up in front of him. Their knees were almost touching.

In an attempt to wake himself up, Dean ran a hand through his hair and face. He was tired. It was the middle of the night. But he had to do this. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“You’ve known me for, what, eleven years? I know everything about you.” Castiel’s voice was so soft.

Dean froze. “You don’t know _this_.” Because this was a huge secret. Something Dean hadn’t told anyone else. Castiel would be the first. But then, Castiel was always the first person Dean told anything to.

Castiel looked more serious. “Alright. Well, whatever it is, I’m ready to hear it. Judgement-free, of course.”

That didn’t have to be said. Dean knew that. But he was glad to hear it, anyway.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Lately, I’ve had feel—thoughts about—well, I’ve wanted—I’m not saying this right. You know I’ve dated a lot of girls, right?” Okay, he was losing his courage. But he was getting there, slowly.

Castiel nodded, his soft blue gaze still on Dean.

“Well, that’s because I really like girls.” God, Dean was such an idiot. What was he getting at? “I mean, I really do. You believe me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Dean. I believe you,” Castiel said, a bit confused.

Dean nodded. “But lately, I’ve been thinking that…I don’t know, I think I like guys, too.”

“Okay. Is that it?” Castiel asked, casual as ever. Like Dean had just told him it would be a sunny day tomorrow.

Dean widened his eyes, wondering if he’d heard right. “Is that it? Dude, that’s a big deal. I’m telling you I’m gay, and you ask me if that’s it?”

“Dean, it doesn’t sound like you’re gay,” Castiel said, patiently. “It sounds like you’re bi.”

 _Oh. That could be true._ Dean looked at his lap. “I don’t know what I am. I just—I’ve been thinking about this a lot. It didn’t feel real until now, when I told you. That’s why I had to tell you first.”

“Thank you for telling me, Dean. You can trust me. You know that.”

Dean looked at Castiel and all he could do was smile. “Yeah. I know.” A huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

Castiel smiled back. That sweet half-smile that was usually reserved for Dean. “Do you feel better?”

“I do, yeah.” Dean cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Castiel. “I also wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Castiel asked.

Dean spoke fast before he regretted it. “Well, I just figured, I should test it out so I’m completely sure. You know? I’ve kissed many girls, and that’s been good and all. I wanted to see if—I don’t know if you’d be okay with me kissing you. Just once. Just to see how it feels.”

The look on Castiel’s face worried Dean. He seemed to be in shock. And he was staring at Dean like Dean wasn’t real.

“But if you’re not okay with it, we don’t have to do it,” Dean said, quickly, hoping he hadn’t just screwed up his friendship. “If it’s too weird for you, we don’t have to. I just—I really trust you, and I want to do it with someone I trust. I don’t know if that’s too much to ask of you, though.”

“Dean, I…” Castiel trailed off. He seemed to be deep in thought, considering his options. Dean worried that he’d fucked up. Castiel didn’t want Dean to kiss him—of course not. Dean had asked for too much. Castiel didn’t like guys, so this would be weird for him. Dean had been so stupid.

But then, Castiel spoke again.

“I’ll kiss you,” Castiel said, almost breathless.

Dean beamed, unable to control the relief that flooded in him. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but he was. Hell, it took all he had to not grab Castiel and kiss him right then and there. “So, how should we do this?”

Castiel blinked at him. “Would you prefer to do it in the dark?”

“No,” Dean said, before he realized how quickly he’d answered. “I want to see you.” It was probably too blunt, but it was the truth. Dean wanted to be sure he was kissing Castiel. Otherwise, he might think it was all a dream.

Castiel blushed at that, and Dean felt a ping of pride at that. He’d made Castiel blush twice that night. Maybe Castiel wasn’t completely straight either. Not that Dean was brave enough to ask him about it. But damn, he hoped. He hoped so much when it came to Castiel. “We should set some ground rules first,” he said.

Ground rules. Sure. He could do that. “Okay. Like what?”

“Do you want tongue?”

Dean stared at Castiel, and it occurred to him that he could have Castiel’s tongue in his mouth depending on his answer. Again, he tried playing it cool. “Are you kidding? A kiss without tongue isn’t a kiss.”

“Yes it is. Kisses without tongue are nice. They’re meaningful.”

Dean tried to ignore that. Castiel had had meaningful tongue-less kisses with other people already, and Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Definitely not good. “Alright, whatever. We can do it both ways.” _And maybe you’ll like mine better._

Castiel’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Okay. Should we stand up or do you want to stay on the bed?”

“On the bed,” Dean said, quickly. _Wow, way to act cool._

“Vertical or horizontal?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. He had an option. Castiel was letting Dean decide how far he wanted to do this. Dean wanted to take this as far as he could. “Um, horizontal?”

Castiel looked pale, and Dean was worried. Maybe they weren’t ready for this. Maybe they shouldn’t do this. But then, Castiel said, “Okay. I think that covers everything.” The paleness disappeared with a nice blush to Castiel’s cheeks. Dean relaxed.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, his heart thumping wildly.

Instead of answering, Castiel lay down on his back. That was when it really hit Dean that they were going to do this. They were going to kiss. Dean was going to kiss Castiel, after all that time picturing it in his head. Dean crawled over Castiel, his knees outside Castiel’s thighs and hands on either side of Castiel’s head. He realized he was grinning too much when his cheeks started to hurt. But he was excited. His biggest fantasy was about to come true. Before tonight, Dean hadn’t thought this would ever happen. He almost couldn’t believe it.

Almost.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked again. He needed Castiel to be okay with this. He needed to be completely sure.

“Yes,” Castiel said.

Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek, his thumb brushing it. Castiel’s lips parted in anticipation and Dean’s breath quickened. Dean leaned in until their lips were only an inch apart. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Dean whispered, a final warning in case Castiel wanted to back out. But he didn’t, and Dean couldn’t believe his luck as he pressed their lips together at last. It took a few seconds, but then Castiel kissed him back. Their first kisses were slow, tentative, almost shy. They kissed without tongue because Castiel had wanted that, and it wasn’t bad at all. Castiel was warm and soft, and Dean felt the flutter in his stomach grow in strength. Then, Castiel’s firm hands on Dean’s waist tugged him down so that Dean’s weight fell entirely on top of him.

Despite how good it felt to kiss Castiel slowly, Dean was happy when Castiel started kissing him faster. Lost in the moment, Dean bit Castiel’s lower lip, and Castiel gasped. Dean had never imagined that Castiel would be so responsive to kissing. Dean licked Castiel’s lip this time, and Castiel let him in. Dean wanted to show Castiel that his tongue kisses were good, too. Dean wanted to show Castiel many things. He just hoped Castiel wanted the same.

With his other hand, Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He licked inside Castiel’s mouth, tasting, tasting, tasting. He couldn’t get enough of him. Now that he had him, Dean couldn’t let him go. This was much more than anything Dean’s imagination could have conjured up. This was real. Castiel was underneath him. Dean could feel his blushing cheek in one hand and his soft hair in the other. Dean could taste Castiel in his mouth. Dean could hear his small gasps and grunts and feel his hands tight on his waist. Dean loved this. Loved all of this because it was with Castiel. His lifelong best friend.

Both of them pulled away to take sharp breaths. They’d gone so long without stopping. But Dean couldn’t wait for long before pressing his eager lips to Castiel’s neck.

“Dean,” Castiel said, like a prayer.

Dean kissed his lips again and Castiel sighed into him. Dean felt a warmth deep inside of him. It was desire. Dean wanted Castiel. Wanted him more than ever. No one else would ever do.

“Dean,” Castiel said, in a brief moment they pulled apart.

“What is it?” Dean asked, kissing him again. He wasn’t sure why Castiel wanted to talk in the middle of this. Castiel didn’t seem like he wanted to stop, judging by the way he was holding Dean firmly in place, and the way his tongue played inside Dean’s mouth.

“We…should…stop,” Castiel said between kisses.

Dean stopped kissing him immediately, pulling away to look Castiel in the eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I just thought we were getting carried away,” Castiel said, biting his lip. God, that wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“Oh,” Dean said, flushing. Maybe he did get a bit carried away. How long had they been kissing, anyway? It felt simultaneously too long and too short of a time. “You’re right.” Dean rolled over to his side of the bed, and he missed Castiel’s warmth right away. “Sorry, dude. Did I…did I make you uncomfortable?” Dean wasn’t sure what he would do if Castiel said yes.

Castiel shifted to his side, facing Dean. He looked like he’d just had the make-out of the year. Dean hoped he had. Dean hoped no one had ever kissed Castiel like that. Most of all, Dean hoped no one else would. “No. I liked it.”

Dean smiled because it was all he could do at the moment. “I liked it, too.” The understatement of the century. “You’re a pretty good kisser.”

“Am I?” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in that endearing way of his.

“The best I’ve had so far,” Dean said, sincerely.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, no competition.” _At all._

Castiel smiled. “I’m glad I could help.”

“You always do, Cas.” Dean yawned, feeling the weight of the day finally getting to him. “Let me turn off the lights. It’s late, and I know you’re tired, too.” Dean moved over Castiel to turn off the lights and then back again when he returned to bed, but he loved it.

They were in the dark when Dean whispered Castiel’s name, right before falling asleep.

“Cas,” he’d said. _I like you so much_ , Dean had wanted to say, but sleep had taken over then.

 

*******

 

When Dean woke up and saw Castiel sleeping next to him, he thought it was a dream. Everything that happened the previous night came flooding in, and Dean smiled. He realized his leg was draped over Castiel’s legs, so he snaked an arm over Castiel’s stomach and nuzzled his neck. It was so easy and it felt so natural. Dean wondered why they hadn’t done this a long time ago. He hoped Castiel felt the same way. The truth was, he was too scared to ask.

Castiel stirred, his eyes blinking open.

“Morning,” Dean said.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said in a gravelly voice that made him even more irresistible. Dean drew him closer.

“Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you again?” He hadn’t planned to ask that, but it slipped out, and Dean was glad for it.

Castiel tried to sit up, but Dean was practically on top of him, so he didn’t get very far. “I, uh, have morning breath.”

Dean snorted. “Me too. I don’t mind.”

Castiel licked his lips, looking nervous. His cheeks were flushed. “Okay.”

Without wasting anymore time, Dean held Castiel’s cheek and kissed him. It was tender and sweet, and Dean wanted it to go on for a long, long time. Castiel kissed back with the same eagerness that Dean did, which made Dean’s stomach flutter with the thought that Castiel wanted him in the same way.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” Dean asked. It had to be Sam.

And it was. “Breakfast’s ready,” Sam said in a croaky, morning voice.

“Be right down,” Dean said, glancing at Castiel as he spoke. He looked from his eyes to his lips, and pulled him in for a final kiss. _Just one more_. That was all Dean could say to himself. Just one more, until he wanted another one. “Are you hungry? I’m starving.”

Castiel gulped, and Dean followed the movement. “Yeah, me too.”

Dean crawled over Castiel to get off the bed. Once he was on his feet, he helped Castiel get up. Dean winked at him simply because he couldn’t help himself. They were deep in it now. Dean knew it. Castiel knew it. But Dean wouldn’t talk about it unless it was absolutely necessary. And it was too early in the morning for that.

Maybe after breakfast.

 

*******

 

But they didn’t talk about what was happening between them after breakfast. Or while they were watching a movie with Sam, Charlie, and Jo and Dean was pressing warm kisses to Castiel’s neck when no one was paying attention.

After everyone left, Dean drove Castiel home. They were sitting in the Impala outside of Castiel’s house while Dean shared his summer plans with Castiel. He’d been thinking about it for a while, but he hadn’t had the guts to bring it up yet. Better yet, to _ask_ him yet.

“I’m going to Canada in the summer,” Dean said quickly, before he prolonged it any longer.

“Why would you go to Canada?” Castiel asked, blinking. A crease formed on his forehead. “What’s so good about Canada?” It almost sounded accusatory.

“Well, there’s moose,” Dean started. “Giant ones. I really want to see one up close. I want to try some poutine. I want to learn some French. There’s lots of great things in Canada.” He wasn’t sure if he’d really sold it enough, but it was a start.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think those are good enough reasons to visit Canada.”

“Dude, I just want to get out of here for a while. I’ve been in Lawrence my entire life. I’ve lived eighteen years without leaving the country. I think it’s time. It was either Canada or Mexico, and I flipped a coin for it.” Maybe he shouldn’t flip a coin for big decisions, but Dean was kind of indecisive.

“Well, I hope Canada makes you very happy in the summer.” Castiel sounded upset, or maybe a little angry. Before he could open the door, Dean grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I wanted to ask, do you…do you want to come with me?” There it was. The question he’d been dreading to ask. Before any of the kissing, before Dean even realized he wanted Castiel in more than simply platonic ways, Dean wanted Castiel to accompany him on this and every adventure. Castiel was his best friend. There was no one else he would rather have on his passenger seat.

Castiel stared at Dean for a very long moment. “What?”

“I want you to come with me in the summer,” Dean said, and he was proud when his voice didn’t waver. “I’ll come back for the fall semester at KU. That’s where you’re going, too. It’d work out. If you want.”

Castiel was silent for a while. But then, he asked, “Do you _want_ me to go with you?”

“Of course. That’s why I asked.” Did I make a huge mistake? _Oh God, I probably scared him off_. _What with all the kissing, he’s probably scared we’re moving too fast_. _But I would have asked him years ago. Before all of this_.

This trip had nothing to do with their possible—hopefully—upcoming romantic relationship. This was about them doing one big, crazy thing before starting college.

There was a hint of a smile. “I’d love to join you, but I have to talk to my parents about it first. Unfortunately, I won’t be eighteen until August, so I still need their permission.”

Dean smiled brightly. That wasn’t a no. “Okay. Let me know what they say. Canada and I will be waiting for you.” Dean mentally facepalmed. So cheesy.

Castiel looked amused. “I should probably go inside now. My mom said she’d be waiting up for me.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah?” When Castiel turned, they bumped noses. Dean had gotten closer. He almost couldn’t help it. Castiel had this sudden pull on Dean that was as much irresistible as it was addictive. Dean couldn’t wait much longer before he pressed their lips together. It felt like a victory kiss, but every kiss with Castiel had proven to be incredible. Dean kissed with passion and desire, and a warmth blossomed in his stomach at the realization that Castiel kissed back with just the same ferocity.

Gasping, Dean pulled away, kissing Castiel’s cheek. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” Castiel mumbled, climbing out of the car.

Dean watched him wobble slightly up to his front door. _Yeah, I did that_.

 

*******

 

When Monday rolled up, Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Castiel. He’d texted him all of Sunday, but he didn’t see him again until lunchtime at school. Except, all of their friends were there so Dean couldn’t really _be_ with Castiel like he wanted to. And he wasn’t sure he was the only one wishing for more. He caught Castiel looking at Dean’s lips more than once.

At one point, Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and asked him if he’d like to come over after school to study for their upcoming math test. It wasn’t entirely a lie. They did have a test to study for, though Dean did understand the subject and was confident he’d get a good grade. Details.

Castiel blushed before he agreed on the study date.

As soon as they made it to Dean’s home, Dean tried to get Castiel up to his bedroom, but it wasn’t as easy as it’d played out in his head.

Sam, who’d ridden with them, asked them if they wanted a drink from the fridge. Castiel asked for a water bottle, but there weren’t any in the fridge.

“Is a glass of water with ice okay?” Sam asked.

Dean loved his brother. Adored him. But right now, he was annoying the hell out of him. “Dude, can we hurry this up? Cas and I have to study.”

Sam snorted, filling up a glass with water. “Since when are you in such a rush to study?”

Dean looked at Castiel, who shrugged back at him. “Since I’m about to graduate and realized school’s not that bad? I don’t know.”

“That’s a shitty lie, but I really don’t care why you’re lying.” Sam handed Castiel his water. “Have fun studying.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said, smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cas.”

Before they could make it to the first step, Mary entered the kitchen. “What are you boys up to?”

Dean froze. “N-nothing.”

Mary grinned. “Did you force Cas to come play video games with you before your math test this week?”

Dean scoffed, partly offended. “No, I actually asked him here to study. Right, Cas?”

Castiel nodded. “That’s right. We just want to make sure we’re being thorough.”

“Well, alright, don’t let me keep you,” Mary said. “I’ll call you down for dinner when it’s ready.”

“Okay, bye!” Dean grabbed Castiel’s forearm and hastily pulled him up the stairs. Dean could only wait until his bedroom door closed behind them to press Castiel up against it. When he had him right where he wanted him, Dean pressed his knee between Castiel’s legs. Castiel sucked his bottom lip, looking all too-eager when Dean’s hands fell onto Castiel’s hips and leaned in to kiss him until they were both breathless.

Castiel laughed quietly when they pulled away. “You didn’t actually bring me here to study, did you?”

“Cas, I’m offended. I thought my intentions were pretty clear.” Dean grinned wickedly. “You should have known from the moment I asked you that all I wanted was to make out with you in my room.”

Castiel licked his lips and lowered his gaze to Dean’s lips. “Then kiss me.”

Dean wasted no time in doing so.

Many, many kisses later, they were called down for dinner. They quickly inspected each other for any obvious marks of their kissing, but other than wrinkled shirts and messy hair, they were both good. Dean was glad he didn’t give Castiel a hickey, though he’d really wanted to.

“This was the best study session we’ve had together,” Dean whispered, kissing Castiel’s flushed cheek.

“Very productive,” Castiel said, adjusting the neck of Dean’s shirt.

Once downstairs at the dinner table, Dean sat next to Castiel, who sat next to Sam, while Mary sat at the head of the table.

“Aren’t we going to wait for Dad?” Sam asked.

“He called to say he’d be working late,” Mary said, but then her attention was completely on Dean. “What’s the big smile about?”

“Huh?” Dean said. He hadn’t realized he’d been smiling, but then he realized he couldn’t stop. “Oh, I was just thinking about something funny Cas told me.”

Mary looked at Castiel. “Oh, yeah?”

Castiel cleared his throat. “It wasn’t that funny, I’m sure. Dean just happens to find everything I say hilarious.”

Again, Dean tried to get rid of his smile, but it was futile. “You kinda had to be there.”

Castiel kicked Dean under the table.

“But it’s better that you weren’t,” Dean corrected. “It was not a very tasteful joke.”

It was obvious Mary wasn’t buying whatever they were selling, but she chose to let it slide because she moved on to asking Sam about his day at school.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, except for the shy glances between Dean and Castiel. Dean knew how obvious they were being, but he didn’t have it in him to stop, or care.

“It’s getting late,” Castiel said, rinsing the last soapy plate. He’d offered to do the dishes with Dean and he’d spend the entire time singing _Bleeding Love_ off-key. Unlike every other time this had happened, Dean didn’t complain about it. Instead, he smiled and listened to that voice he liked so much.

Dean drove Castiel home, hating that he was such a cliché by not wanting to part ways with the guy he was into. But it was a relief when he saw the same yearning he felt reflected in Castiel’s eyes. Boldened by it, Dean offered to walk Castiel up to his front porch.

Surprised, Castiel raised his eyebrows. “You’re quite the gentleman.”

Dean blushed. “Shut up.”

They made it to the front door without saying another word. Dean wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, but Castiel pulled him in by his belt loops and Dean kissed him. It was somehow new, because this was the first traditional kiss they’d had. A front porch kiss felt monumental for some reason. Dean liked it. He really liked it.

 

*******

 

 

The next day, Dean spent all morning racking up a plan to get some time alone with Castiel before the school day was over. He was loaded with homework, and he really should get some studying done, so they wouldn’t be able to get away with another fake study date. Somehow, Dean couldn’t get through the day without another taste of Castiel, though.

Dean knew Castiel’s entire schedule, and vice versa, so he waited outside of Castiel’s class before their lunch period. Castiel was racing out of the classroom, faster than Dean had ever seen him move, and he bumped right into him. This crash sent Castiel’s textbook flying out of his hands, sliding on the floor beneath the crowds.

“Ah, shit,” Dean said, chasing after the book, bumping into a hundred bodies on the way. Once he’d rescued it, he brought it to Castiel. “Sorry about that.”

Castiel looked amused. “What are you doing here?”

“I…uh wanted to take you somewhere.”

“Really? Where?”

“I’ll show you.” Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s back and guided them out the back doors towards the football field. “How come you were in such a hurry right now?”

Castiel’s cheeks reddened. “I wanted to look for you.”

Dean was delighted by this. He tried to chew off his stupid grin, but he couldn’t. “I’m glad we both had the same idea.”

Castiel looked ahead. “My idea wasn’t to come out to the football field.”

“But this is one cliché we could both enjoy,” Dean said. “Making out behind the bleachers is one of the greatest things to do in high school.”

“You would know.” Castiel zipped up his sweater. It was windy, and much colder than Dean had anticipated.

“I wouldn’t, actually,” Dean said. “I’ve never done this before.”

Castiel looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never wanted someone that much.” Dean dug his hands into his pockets and bit his tongue. That sounded way more desperate than he’d intended. He couldn’t even look at Castiel until they made it under the bleachers.

“Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean turned to him, and saw that Castiel was smiling at him. It was a warm smile, warm enough that Dean wasn’t bothered by the cold anymore.

“Hey, I’m glad we get to do this for the first time together,” Castiel said.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. But let’s get this party going because I am becoming a popsicle.”

Dean wasted no time locking lips with Castiel. By now, this was practically second nature for him. Kissing Castiel was Dean’s favorite pastime. There was nothing he’d rather be doing. This was where he’d always want to be. Screw the cold. They had enough body heat between them to last them a lifetime.

Before long, they started rutting against each other. Castiel pressed his cold, cold hands underneath Dean’s sweater and shirt until he touched Dean’s warm belly. Dean shivered from the cold, but he kissed harder. Castiel pulled away, panting, only to move his mouth to Dean’s neck, pressing warm kisses there.

They didn’t feel the cold for much longer.

 

*******

 

When Wednesday rolled out, Dean decided to ask Castiel out on a date. He wasn’t sure if Castiel had realized it was a date when Dean had asked him, because he’d immediately suggested inviting Charlie, Jo, and Sam. But Dean had to clarify.

“Ohhhh,” Castiel said. “You mean, just the two of us.”

Dean smiled. “Exactly.”

“Where are we going?”

“I thought we’d go to The Roadhouse.”

“I love their burgers.”

“I know.”

“And fries.”

“Me too.”

“And shakes.”

Dean laughed. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“I’ll pick you up at six.”

“I can’t wait.” Castiel looked at Dean’s lips sinfully, but they were standing in the hallway in between classes. They hadn’t told anyone about their recent adventures so it would feel like breaking an unspoken rule if they kissed in front of everyone. Oh, but it was difficult.

Dean spun around and strode to class before he gave in.

When he got home, Dean did his homework hastily and got ready for his date. This was technically his first date with Castiel. A little overdue considering how much they’d kissed already. But Dean was going to make this the best date Castiel had ever been on.

On his way out, Mary called out to him from the living room. She was in the middle of watching _The Temple of Doom_ , but she hit pause for Dean.

“Are you not having dinner with us?”

Dean shook his head, feeling a bit jittery with excitement. “No, I’m going out with Cas.” The truth slipped out without Dean’s consent, but once it was already out, he felt relieved. It wasn’t unusual for him to go out with Castiel. They went out all the time. Just not in the same context.

Mary looked at him with sudden interest. “Where are the two of you going?”

“The Roadhouse. We’re just getting some burgers.”

“You’re wearing cologne.” She looked amused.

“Yeah, I mean, I never use it. Might as well use it from time to time.”

“You changed from your school clothes, too.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, they were wrinkled and stuff.”

“Hmm. Alright, don’t let me keep you. Have fun with Cas!”

“Bye, Mom!”

           

 

 

The Roadhouse was packed to the brim, but they managed to find an empty booth. They sat across from each other, not bothering with the menus Dana handed to them. They came here regularly enough that they got along with the entire staff. Dana was their favorite waitress because she always hooked them up with extra fries.

“Well, don’t you look fancy tonight,” Dana said, pulling out a small notepad and pen from her apron. “You know what you want?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, smiling. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger and fries.”

“Same for me,” Dean said. “Oh, and a chocolate milkshake.”

“Two straws?” Dana asked, smiling from Dean to Castiel knowingly.

Castiel’s face lit up. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you.”

“Coming right up.”

Dean took in Castiel across from him. He’d changed from his school clothes, too. He wore a blue Cashmere sweater. His hair was a huge mess, probably from pulling on it so much. Was he nervous about tonight?

“You look nice,” Dean said.

“You do, too. Is that cologne?”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Too much?”

Castiel smiled. “No. I like it.”

“So, what do you think about our ghost hunting case so far?”

Castiel exhaled. “I think we have something real.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I think we’re very inexperienced, and we might be in way over our heads, but it’s a good start. Do you think you’ll want to take on other ghost hunting cases after this one?”

Dean pondered that. “I don’t know. I’ll talk to the rest of the gang and see how they feel.”

“You know we all just go along with all of your ideas, right? We will go to the ends of the earth with you, Dean.”

“Don’t make me sound like a cult leader.”

“Well, you have all the qualities of one. You’re very good-looking, for one.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m good-looking?”

“You’d pass for a Disney princess.”

Dean scoffed. “That’s harsh.”

Castiel laughed. “You’re gorgeous. Shut up.”

“Um, I feel the same. About you. You know.”

“Alright, don’t hurt yourself. Compliments are hard for you.”

“No, they’re not,” Dean said. “Look, you are fucking beautiful, okay? There, I said it.”

Castiel blushed, and it was endearing as hell. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dana showed up with their food and he didn’t say anything.

They ate their food in comfortable silence, sharing the milkshake. Dean felt like he was in some teen rom-com every time he took a simultaneous sip with Castiel. What was next, sharing a string of spaghetti? Honestly, Dean would do that as long as it was with Castiel. The food was delicious, and they got their extra fries as expected. Dean finished all of his, but Castiel had a big pile leftover. Dean wasted no time stealing them.

“Well, this was nice,” Castiel said. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Dean stole another fry. “I love coming here with you because you never finish your fries.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Such a romantic.”

“I’m your Harry, Sally.”

“Why am I the girl?”

“Because I’m obviously Harry.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think so. I’m Harry, you’re Sally.”

Dean sighed. “Fine.”

Castiel grinned. “Do the noises.”

“What?”

“Be Sally.”

Dean knew what Castiel was asking of him, but he wasn’t sure he was capable of acting out the most embarrassing scene in a public place. There were lots of people around them.

He looked at Castiel, who was waiting patiently. He wasn’t backing down from this.

“You sure you want that?” Dean asked. “Because I don’t think you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“Do your worst.” Castiel smirked.

And so, that was how Dean humiliated himself at The Roadhouse, making incredibly inappropriate noises of pleasure in front of Castiel. The moans got louder and louder, and Castiel shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Dean kept it going until Dana showed up to tell him to quiet down because there were children around.

They paid their tab, and hurried out to the parking lot, laughing all the while. Once inside the Impala, Castiel pulled Dean to the backseat, pinned him on the seat, and straddled his lap. Castiel’s mouth was filthy against Dean’s mouth, tongue and teeth moving in a frenzy. Dean bucked his hips against Castiel’s and the friction made them both moan louder than any of Dean’s fake moans. Castiel nipped and sucked Dean’s lower lip until Dean was gasping.

“You are so sexy,” Castiel whispered. “Irresistible.”

Dean bucked his hips again and Castiel did the same, until they both had an excellent friction going. The next moments were a blur of moans, groans, and open-mouthed kisses. It didn’t take long for either of them to finish in their pants. Dean stared at Castiel, fearing he would be freaking out about what had just happened between them. They’d never gone this far. Sure, they were both still fully clothed, but this was more than just a make-out session.

Castiel kissed Dean again. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded. “Are you?”

“Of course.” Castiel chuckled. “We fogged up the windows.”

“Blame Sally. It’s all her fault.”

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You’re right. Bad, bad, Sally.”

 

*******

 

 **From Cas:** _Hey Dean sorry I can’t ride with you after school today. I forgot I have to stay late for a team project. I’ll see you tomorrow._

            **From Dean:** _No worries. How late do you think you’ll be tho?_

**From Cas:** _Probably 8 or 9 :(_

**From Dean:** _Are you planning on walking home at that time?_

**From Cas:** _I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, okay? I know you love to worry._

**From Dean:** _Do not._

**From Cas:** _If it helps, I wish I was with you right now._

**From Dean:** _Me too_

Dean wasn’t about to let Castiel walk home late at night, so after he dropped off Sam at home, he drove back to school and waited. He worked on some homework, and then he just listened to Zeppelin to pass the time. It was hard not to replay the events of the night prior since it had happened right in his backseat. Just thinking about it made his jeans feel uncomfortably tight. He’d feared he’d crossed the line with Castiel, but nothing had changed between them. They were still Dean and Castiel, and everything was okay.

It was close to 9 P.M. when Dean spotted Castiel and a few other people walking out of the school. Castiel spotted the Impala instantly and approached it. He opened the passenger door and got in.

“Are you stalking me?” Castiel asked, amused.

“I’m driving you home.”

“Have you been here this whole time?”

“Yeah, got my homework done.”

“You’re crazy. Why would you do that?”

“I couldn’t let you walk home in the dark.” Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “How did it go?”

“We got it all done. Seriously, Dean, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did. You’re my best friend. If you got murdered on the way home, I would be very upset.”

Castiel was quiet for a moment. “You’re sweet. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

“Can I hold your hand?”

Dean didn’t answer. He simply reached for Castiel’s hand in the dark. They laced their hands together, and Castiel lifted them to kiss the back of Dean’s hand. Dean smiled to himself.

When they made it to Castiel’s house, Castiel moved close to Dean and kissed him long and hard, holding his hand the entire time.

“Thanks again,” Castiel breathed into his mouth.

Dean leaned in for another kiss. He was like an addict and he could never get enough. “Have a good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

 

*******

 

Dean was leading a prayer circle with his gang and Mrs. Barnes on Friday night, which felt like the right thing to do at a haunted house. He wasn’t sure he believed in God, but he figured now was a good time to start praying. Charlie seemed pretty confident that what they were doing would help, and he hoped she was right.

“That’s it?” Mrs. Barnes asked. “My house is ghost-free?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t know if that was true, but he didn’t want to sound completely naïve either. “Hopefully. Look, if you keep hearing or seeing weird things, give me a call, and we’ll come back. I think we did all we could tonight.”

Mrs. Barnes nodded. “Thank you very much, everybody. You kids did me a huge favor by coming here and taking care of the ghost. I swear, none of my friends believed me when I told them I heard things go bump in the night. They all said it was my imagination. But now I don’t feel so crazy.”

“You’re not crazy,” Charlie said.

Dean smiled at her. “Definitely not.”

“This was fun,” Jo said, packing up. “It’s still early. Should we get some food?”

“Yes, please,” Sam said.

Dean turned to Castiel. “Where do you want to eat, babe?”

Castiel gaped at him, and Dean widened his eyes. Had he just called Castiel _babe_? Babe? What the hell was wrong with him?

“Uh, did I just call you babe?” Dean asked, trying to sound clueless. He laughed, though he sounded a little insane. “I was kidding, obviously. Sometimes I call Cas babe because he’s my good buddy, you know? Guys call their guy friends babe sometimes. Cas is my bro. He’s my bro, and bro sounds a lot like babe. It’s easy to get it mixed up.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. It looked casual, but Dean knew it wasn’t. Dean could tell just by looking into his eyes. “I’ll go wait in the car.”

Dean wasn’t surprised when Castiel sat in the backseat rather than shotgun. Sam took his place, and Dean tried not to look at Castiel in the rearview mirror. Dean knew he’d screwed up and he had to figure out a way to fix it. Things had been so good with Castiel this past week. He couldn’t ruin this because of one stupid mistake. That was why Dean drove them to The Roadhouse. He hoped this place still held a bit of magic from their last time here. Castiel sat with Sam and Jo, while Charlie and Dean sat across from them.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel, and he noticed everyone else was doing the same.

“Cas?” Dean asked. “Are you okay?” It was a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t okay.

Castiel looked at him, and his eyes instantly softened, but he looked irritated about it. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Castiel scoffed. “Yes, Dean. I’m fine.”

“Okay. Okay, good.” _Yeah, right_.

After everyone ordered with Garth, Castiel crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat. Conversations sparked up but died quickly. They all knew something was going on. Dean thought that maybe they all suspected what was happening between Dean and Castiel. Dean hadn’t been trying to hide it that well. He wasn’t ashamed of Castiel, or the fact that he was a guy. Dean was just a little bit afraid. This was new. All of it. Coming out as bi. Falling in love with his best friend. No. That wasn’t true. Dean had fallen in love with Castiel a long time ago. He just hadn’t realized it until now. It took so many years. But now he had no doubt. He just hoped Castiel felt the same way because he was about to come out with all of it.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said, getting out of his seat. He was grateful for the coins he had in his pocket once he found the dusty jukebox in the back of the room. He put in a dollar and selected _Bleeding Love_. This was by far the cheesiest thing he’d ever done, but Castiel was completely worth it.

_"You cut me open, and I keep bleeding. Keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding. Keep, keep bleeding love.”_

Dean walked back to the booth and held out his hand for Castiel. He feared that Castiel was too angry to take his hand, but he did eventually. Dean pulled him into his arms, where he fit so well. Castiel looked confused, but the glint in his eyes made Dean keep going. Dean spun Castiel, a bit awkwardly, and then dipped him. He’d never slow danced, not once in his life, but he thought he was doing okay. Castiel seemed to be enjoying it.

Slowly, Dean raised Castiel back up, and then he kissed him. He knew they had an audience, but he wasn’t hiding anymore. He needed everyone to know. When they pulled apart, Dean leaned in to whisper in Castiel’s ear, “Will you go out with me?”

All this time, he thought they were already going out. Dean was sure they were a couple. But it hit him that Castiel didn’t see it that way, not while no one else knew about it. So Dean understood that he had to do this. He had to make his big move. And he had to admit, it was pretty fun.

The gang cheered for them while Castiel blinked at Dean, stunned.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “Yes, I will.”

Dean hugged Castiel warmly, happier than he’d been all week. They were doing this. They were really doing this.

They sat back down, across from each other.

“So, I have some news,” Dean said, looking at his friends. “I’m bisexual. And I’m now dating Cas.” That last sentence was probably the best sentence Dean had ever spoke aloud.

Charlie grinned. “This is awesome. I knew you two were meant to be.”

“I totally saw it coming!” Jo said. Of course she did.

Sam shook his head. “I should have seen it coming. It was so obvious.”

 _Bleeding Love_ ended, only to start playing all over again.

Dean turned to Castiel. “I set it to play eleven times. We might have to leave before everyone starts throwing their food at us when they realize the song will just keep on playing.”

Castiel threw his head back in laughter. “You’re crazy.”

“Get used to it, babe.”

Dean couldn’t wait for the many other adventures he’d have with his best friend.  


End file.
